The subject matter disclosed herein relates to systems for performing quality inspections on objects, such as manufactured goods or aircraft.
Measurement devices are often used in the inspection of objects to determine in the object is in conformance with specifications. When objects are large, such as with commercial aircraft for example, these inspections may be difficult and time consuming. To assist in these inspections, sometimes non-contact three-dimensional (3D) coordinate measurement devices are used in the inspection process.
One type of 3D measurement device is a 3D laser scanner time-of-flight (TOF) coordinate measurement device. A 3D laser scanner of this type steers a beam of light to a non-cooperative target such as a diffusely scattering surface of an object (e.g. the surface of the aircraft). A distance meter in the device measures a distance to the object, and angular encoders measure the angles of rotation of two axles in the device. The measured distance and two angles enable a processor in the device to determine the 3D coordinates of the target.
To measure large objects, such as aircraft, the TOF laser scanner is moved to multiple locations about the aircraft, either manually or with an automated system. A scan is performed at each location and the multiple scans are registered together to form a single scan of the object. It should be appreciated that this process may take considerable time. Further, once the scanning is completed, the data needs to be analyzed and the locations of any anomalies determined. Since the analysis is performed apart from the object, the actual location on the object needs to then be identified manually. Another time consuming process.
Accordingly, while existing 3D scanners are suitable for their intended purposes, what is needed is a 3D scanner having certain features of embodiments of the present invention.